Problem: Determine the number of ways to arrange the letters of the word ALABAMA.
Answer: First we count the arrangements if the four A's are unique, which is $7!$. Then since the A's are not unique, we divide by $4!$ for the arrangements of A, for an answer of $\dfrac{7!}{4!} = \boxed{210}$.